


There's No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

by thelittlespook



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlespook/pseuds/thelittlespook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Mattex based on a gifset that I can't find. Please link me if you created it or know where to find it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mattex fic! Go easy on me!

Alex stormed through the house with a steeled expression, offending article in hand. He could hear her stomping up the hall and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower to avoid the imminent conflict. 

'I shouldn't have done that,' he thought to himself. 'She's got longer to stew over it now.' He let the water run for a few minutes before stepping out and running a comb through his hair. He flossed and brushed his teeth, decided to moisturise for the first time in god knows how long, and then dressed in his suit. Today was a big day, after all. He was interviewing for a big role and wanted to make a good impression. He found his best pair of shoes and went to an effort to wear his least ridiculous socks. 

By now, he'd run out of excuses to stay out of the kitchen and decided it was time to face the music so he opened the door and stepped into the hall timidly. "So far so good," he mumbled, stepping further into the living area. Still no Alex. 'Maybe she's over it,' he thought as he tiptoed into the hall just outside the kitchen. He rounded the doorway to stand beside refrigerator and there she was, eyes blazing and her lips pursed. He smiled despite knowing that he was well and truly in for it. She stormed to the sink and tipped the remaining milk from the carton and it trickled pitifully from the spout. 

Matt looked at the carton and then back to Alex sheepishly. "I'm sorry love," he explained quickly. "I was going to replace it, I swear!" 

He crossed the room in an instant and threw himself to the floor on his knees, gripping the tails of Alex's skirt. 

"Please forgive me, Kingston," he implored dramatically. "It'll never happen again!" Alex's stance softened slightly and she stifled a laugh. 

"I'll let you get away with it this time," she giggled. "Next time, you might not be so lucky."


End file.
